Just Another Drop of Water
by beret101
Summary: Finnick knew what love was, man he had to abandon his everything he ever knew so many times for no one to get hurt. That was why he never stayed in one place longer than 20 days, but that all stopped when he was looking for shelter from the pouring rain only to go on the doorstep of the one who got away, Annie. Alternate Universe- No Panem, No districts, capitol equaling FBI
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys this is my first only Hunger Games fanfiction and I'm saying this because it's important. . . this fanfiction is from an Alternate Universe, the capitol is the FBI the districts are just places in New York.**

**!** Read up important **message!**

The rain was pouring down fast, every second and a half there is another ripple of water in the puddle and it would go on again and again and again. Tonight's rain was even worse then anytime Finnick was on the road, running away from anything that seemed to have a life purpose in tearing him down.

There was so many things after him that he hardly stayed anywhere for more than 20 days and during those days half of them would be filled with pitiful looks, confusion, and scared thoughts of what will happen to them once the capitol finds out that others have given him shelter.

He remembers the time he was being taken care of by Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark, old friends of his, and when the capital came and ordered them to tell them where I was the next thing I knew was both of them being gagged and taken away from there home in Hudson, they were taken away for 2 days until they came back looking terrible and scared to death by whatever torture the capital out them threw.

Finnick slid down on the wet concrete, feeling the water all around him and he accidentally bangs his head against the sidewall of a house that he never seen before.

He winces and rubs his head slightly with his hand and then very slowly he puts his head back on the side-wall and looks up at the rain pouring down the Long Island skyline (at least thats where he thinks he is), slowly he begins to notice the stars above him and he sighs.

He shakes his head knocking any memory of the time him and Annie went looking for constellations in the wilderness of Northern New York, it brought back too many mad memories of Annie, it wasn't that the memories were mad, it's just to painful to remember her in general.

From the short and shy smile with the small blush on her face when he complimented her to the wide smile that she used to give him every time school ended and she was able to hang out at my house before my dad became some kind of criminal and told everyone in court the lie that I was apart of the group of killers and should be taken to jail to, and now here I am running way from the capita,l that has been looking for him for more than two years now.

I had to leave everything he ever knew and had to give up on everything he ever wanted, including Annie, having friends, becoming an athlete, and most of all being back home. I know that i will never go back to my childhood house in Hudson, where all of his old friends were like Johanna, Prim (Katniss little sister), Katniss, Peeta, Gale, . . . . .. Annie.

Even though i wanted so bad to just take a bus with the little money he had and take it to my old house close by the Hudson River and just curl up in the blue covers in my childhood bed and stay there until everything was better.

But, I couldn't. President Snow was after me, for some weird reason the president was actually getting involved in a simple 24-year-old guy, who is completely innocent in everyway possible.

Finnick groans getting out of his thoughts when a freezing cold rain drop fell on the bridge of his nose, he stands up none the less and looks down at the soaking wet clothes he got from the last person he met who gave him clothes, Plutarch. Finnick stayed with him for about 14 days but then made a run for it when Plutarch told him Snow will coming looking for him soon.

He stands up and trudges to the front door of the house we was laying on, it was basically a regular suburban house that made Finnick strangely suspicions about how would live in this house.

He knocks on the door and waits patiently, like the other 61 times he's done this in his life, and for some reason all the people he's asked for shelter from have strangely welcomed him into his house like with Cinna (a top designer in Manhattan), Haymitch (some drunk dude), and Caesar (a famous host on a singing competition show).

The door opens slowly and is opened by familiar color of brown hair and dark green eyes.

_Annie_

**HEY guys this is my first Hunger Games Fanfiction and i'm really nervous about this story, I came up with the idea that I can can do some kind of countdown for Blood of Olympus, so thats what i'm going everyday i'm going to update a new story until Blood of Olympus finally comes out, I can't wait, but i'm already off schedule since I still have to do Thalico, i'm doing oneshots and maybe two shots on the HUnger Games and Percy Jackson series, so next day i'm going to update my Thalico story and a ' Everlark' story that I have no idea will be about, well... ill think of something.**

**(this story will be a twoshot)**

**-DaughterofsZeus**


	2. Chapter 2

The sound of raindrops sound like bullets on the hardwood roof. Annie sips her tea quietly as Finnick warms up by the fire. They stay quiet and eerie silence.

They both have no idea what to say, it's been so long since they've seen each other yet they think about each other every single day.

What has happened? Annie wonders. What changed, The hardness in his eyes full of worry and pain or the quiet atmosphere that never used to come when Finnick was in the room.

"Are you ok?" Annie whispers, already knowing she had an answer, finnick wasn't ok. A blind man could know that just by hearing his voice. This can't be real, Annie thinks. The Finnick she knew was a bundle of joy and his love stopped her from depression and committing suicide. Why is he not the same as he was before? Where has he been for the past 4 years?

"I'm ok, for now at least." Finnick says turning towards Annie from his position on the floor. "It's been a harsh 4 years but I've learned to adapt and how to stay alive, that's what my dad taught be to do."

Annie puts down her tea and looks at Finnick "what has happened Finnick? You don't seem to be in the greatest and I'm worried that you're not as ok as you say you are." Annie whispers shyly at Finnick.

Finnick breaks eye contact to stare at the fire burning " president snow is sending out his troops to kill me because I disobeyed and gave Criticism to his idea of a prefect nation, which is a dictatorship".

Annie's eyes widen " but it's illegal to kill anyone or take them to jail for their public opinion, that's one of the admendents."

Finnick sighs " I have a feeling he burned the book, but I've been running away for four years now, it's been hard but I'll survive."

"Finnick this can't go on forever, one day they will either catch you or they will give up" Annie says, slipping her tea.

Finnick Stares at the red carpet in knew one day will come when snow finally hits him by the surprise and that will be his last day.

Though Finnick knew that day drew near there was no way he'll tell Annie that.

It feels strange not telling Annie what's going on, but it's for her own good. If he told Annie about Annie about the secrets he was holding, the real truth to why he has been on the move. It will surely put her in danger.

Finnick loved Annie since he was fourteen years old. That's a long time to love one person especially with all his crap that was going on.

Finnick knew if he told Annie all that was happening she would worry, that's the last thing he wanted.

Finnick grin and stares back at Annie "do worry everything will work out fine, right now we're together and that's all that maters anyway"

**short and sweet**

_sorry this took forever _


End file.
